Give me the fucking flask
by 3R-DT
Summary: Mediados de la 7ª temporada. Sam sigue teniendo alucinaciones con Lucifer, Bobby ha muerto, el angelito también (o eso creen este par) y Dean acaba de tener un rollo de una noche que lo ha convertido en padre de una chica monstruo asesina a la que Sam tuvo que matar. WINCEST, JODIDO WINCEST


_**Título: ""Give me the fucking flask"  
Autor: El gemelo oscuro de 3R  
Tema: Wincest ya sabéis, contiene sexo explícito entre dos hombres que encima son hermanos y debajo pues... también. Amos a ver, ¿qué vais a encontrar aquí?  
Calificación: yo lo pondría para todos los públicos pero como si lo hago l**__**o mismo me lo borran, ¿quien sabe?**_  
Resumen: Mediados de la séptima temporada. Sam sigue teniendo alucinaciones con Lucifer, Bobby ha muerto, el angelito también (o eso creen este par) y Dean acaba de tener un rollo de una noche que lo ha convertido en padre de una chica monstruo asesina a la que Sam tuvo que matar.  
Estado: Visto para sentencia  
Descargo de responsabilidades: Si los de la Warner me dijeran que no escribiera estas cosas... a lo mejor les hago caso... si me sobornan

* * *

"**Give me the fucking flask"**

Sam lleva tres días que no sabe si va a ponerse a gritar de frustración o va a esposar a su hermano a una silla y le va a quitar la puñetera petaca de Bobby para quemarla. No puede seguir viendo cómo se está destrozando a sí mismo, no puede.

Si no tuviera al puto lucifer en su cabeza sugiriendo todo tipo de perversiones sexuales que practicar con Dean, habría intentado alguna de ellas por su cuenta, a ver si así puede distraerlo de la obsesión por acabar con Dick Roman.

No tienen nada, en los meses que hace desde que Bobby cayó en combate, lo más cerca que han estado del jefe de los leviatanes ha sido cuando el mayor investiga por internet. Porque lo sabe, no ha dejado de investigar ni una sola noche. Nada de dibujos porno. Conoce la cara de Dean cuando algo lo obsesiona, conoce esa arruga en su frente, que le retuerce las tripas porque nunca es buena señal.

Otra vez. Son las cinco de la mañana. Se supone que media botella de whiskey es suficiente para tumbar a alguien, pero por lo visto, no es suficiente para tumbar a Dean. Debe haberse levantado cuando Sam cayó dormido.

"_Puedes tenderlo sobre el portátil, bajarle los pantalones y meterle cosas hasta que suplique piedad". _Sugiere la rubia aparición del Diablo tocando a su hermano de una forma que le está costando horrores no levantarse y apartarlo de un empujón. Pero eso es lo que quiere, demostrar que no está en su mente, demostrarle que sigue siendo torturado en la jaula donde cayeron.

Aprieta con fuerza la cicatriz, "Este dolor es diferente", también es diferente el dolor por alguien a quien quieres. Se levanta y los ojos verdes, agotados, vacíos, tratan de fingir una sonrisa.

- ¿Pesadillas Sammy?

- Dime que no estás leyendo cosas de Roman otra vez – odia tener que hacerlo, pero usa el chantaje emocional con Dean porque, cuando está tan cegado es imposible razonar con él – esto es… demasiado. No puedo Dean, no puedo seguir…

- ¿De qué coño hablas? – se levanta, le toma la temperatura, examina cada uno de los golpes que ha recibido en los últimos días

Sam sujeta sus manos apartándolas de su cabeza, de sus costillas. Está bien, las costillas ya no duelen, el último chichón se curó hace días. Lo que le duele no es su cuerpo. Lucifer se parte de risa, _"ya que tiene tanta prisa por morirse puedes matarlo a polvos"._ Es tentador, sobre todo si aún lo sujetas y él solo te mira, esperando que digas o que hagas algo, viéndote solo a ti, no esas interminables páginas de economía, o de noticias sobre el maldito leviatán.

La arruga de su frente se ha suavizado un poco, sus labios se entreabren dejando asomar la punta de la lengua y Sam lo empuja hacia la pared, manteniendo las muñecas unidas sobre la cabeza, cogiéndole la barbilla con la mano libre le come la boca sin atender al sonido de sorprendida protesta que no llega a salir de la garganta del pecoso.

Para a respirar y él jadea también. No le ha soltado las manos y Dean no se mueve. Le mira. Ya no hay arruga en su frente, sólo perplejidad en su mirada. Le suelta la cara y busca su corazón, dejando la enorme palma sobre el pecho del mayor, sintiendo el latido acelerado.

- ¿Estás bien? – susurra al fin Dean, Sam sacude la cabeza incapaz de soltarle o de hablar - ¿es lucifer? ¿es…?

- No – lo taladra con la mirada, pero no es tan bueno como Dean comunicando sus sentimientos con lenguaje corporal – eres tú.

- Yo

- Es como estás comportándote desde que murió Bobby, te estás destrozando Dean

- Eso sólo es cosa mía – dice bajando la mirada como si realmente creyera lo que está diciendo, como si no hubiera nadie a quien le importe cómo se siente.

- No, te equivocas, no es cosa tuya, nunca ha sido sólo cosa tuya – le suelta las manos – todo lo tuyo es cosa mía Dean, siempre ha sido así, y siempre será así, y si te ocurriera algo yo…

- No fue así cuando no tenías alma

- Entonces no tenía alma Dean - ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan injusto? Por un segundo siente la necesidad de pegarle, en serio, él no pidió… - no era yo mismo Dean, seguía atrapado allí abajo, seguía siendo torturado cada segundo mientras esa otra parte de mí se divertía aquí arriba. Pero seguías importándome.

- Si… ya…

- No era yo, Dean – le coge de las solapas de la camisa - ¿cómo puedes pensar que aquel Sam podía ser yo? Con todo lo que te hice…

- Quizás lo merecía

Lucifer casi consigue que le haga caso ahora. El diablo da botes en la cama de puro contento gritando a voz de cuello "¡T_e dije que le gustabas más sin alma!, ¡venga!, ¡hazlo Sammy!, ¡dale lo que quiere!"_

- ¡¿Lo merecías?! – Sam lo recuerda, todo lo que hizo sin alma, la gente que resultó herida, las víctimas de su falta de escrúpulos, y el daño que causó a Dean una y otra vez – así que aún crees que soy ese monstruo, de acuerdo hermano, de acuerdo, sigue con tu investigación, sigue castigándonos a los dos.

- ¿De qué mierda hablas? – La arruga vuelve a aparecer, más intensa, en la frente del mayor

- Supongo que ver a Lucifer continuamente, perder a Bobby, no es suficiente castigo por volver del Infierno, supongo que también debo perder lo único que me mantiene aquí…

- Sammy…

- También te he perdido ¿no? – Sam ya no piensa en Lucifer, ya quisiera esa copia que su mente enferma ha fabricado, hacerle tanto daño como le hace la apatía de Dean.

El mayor se sienta otra vez frente al portátil sin añadir nada más. Coge la jodida petaca y bebe. La furia que sacude al castaño se vuelve tan irracional que hasta Lucifer desaparece de su vista. Se acerca y le quita el frasco de la mano.

- Dame la jodida petaca, Sammy – gruñe el pecoso

- No

- Dámela

- No

Dean también está furioso, más que furioso, parece desesperado por un trago cuando acaba de vaciar medio bote. Intenta arrebatársela pero los reflejos de Sam están más despiertos y alza la mano poniéndola fuera de su alcance. El pecoso salta y recibe un empujón que no le deja llegar a su objetivo.

- ¡Sammy! – está claro que es una amenaza en toda regla

- No hay petaca que valga

- ¡Sam! ¡Deja de hacer el idiota! – chilla Dean volviendo a la carga, se abraza a su cintura y caen enredados en la destartalada cama de la cabaña que han allanado

- No te la doy – no, no se la va a dar, no debería estar disfrutando este momento pero que lo fría Lucifer en el infierno si no es lo mejor que le ha pasado desde… no puede recordar cuando. Sonríe con malicia – no te la voy a dar, tendrás que besarme el culo si la quieres y entonces me lo pensaré.

Se queda a cuadros cuando siente los labios de su hermano a través del pantalón. Es una broma. Se vuelve y ve que Dean no está enfadado, es más, la sonrisa traviesa de su rostro podría hacerle llorar como una niña. Se domina porque el pecoso siempre estropea estas cosas.

- Ya te lo he besado, dámela – jadea por la semipelea, pero sigue sonriendo

- Sólo he dicho que me lo pensaría – tantea Sam

- Venga Sammy, dámela

- No, vas a tener que hacer bastante más que besarme el culo

Dean rueda los ojos, no es fastidio, sólo finge. Quizás Sam ha encontrado algo que le interese más que la puñetera petaca, o el capullo de Dick Roman.

- Tendrás que hacer "todo" lo que yo te diga si quieres recuperarla – amenaza

- ¿"todo"? – Dean enfatiza la misma palabra y se acerca lentamente con la mirada puesta en la dichosa botella

- Tendrás que demostrarme lo que eres capaz de hacer por el puto trago que queda aquí dentro – la sacude en su cara y vuelve a quitarla de su alcance cuando intenta cogerla.

- Joder, Sammy

Son diez segundos exactos de reloj, en el que uno piensa "Qué demonios estoy haciendo" y el otro piensa "Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto". Dean vuelve a extender su mano en un gesto de súplica que vuelve a estropear abriendo la boca.

- Dame la jodida petaca

- ¿Harás lo que te diga?

- Si

- ¿Lo que sea?

- Si

- Empieza por aquí – se desabrocha la correa y se baja los pantalones mostrándole su miembro – chúpamela

- Vaya Sam, que bruto puedes ser a veces

Pero se arrodilla frente a él y toma su pene en la mano. Sam sacude la cabeza, nada de manos, la boca. Dean besa tímidamente la punta de su glande y lame alrededor. Se le escapa una risita cuando la erección del castaño crece y la polla parece querer huir de su lengua.

El menor deja la petaca en un saliente de la destrozada lámpara y entierra sus manazas en el corto cabello de Dean. No permite que se levante, le dirige, y el pecoso obedece. Está tan excitado que podría correrse en ese mismo instante, pero no quiere acabar todavía, no quiere acabar, punto.

Las manos de Dean recorren sus piernas, por detrás, hasta su trasero, apretando, deslizándose, pellizcando. Le hace caso, dedica a su pene la única y exclusiva atención de su boca.

Sam nota su lengua presionar en la hendidura de su hinchado miembro. Se reprime y lo aparta de un empujón. Dean se queda sentado sobre sus talones y lo alza de la camisa para volver a besarlo posesivamente.

El mayor sabe a sudor, sabe a alcohol y desesperanza. Eso no es lo que quiere, quiere que, por un momento olvide todo, que sólo sienta cuánto lo necesita. "Dame la puta petaca, Sammy" es un disco rayado, pero no se aleja, ni suelta sus manos de la camisa, y lo peor, no le mira a los ojos.

- No – las imágenes de un Sam sin alma sometiendo al pecoso le revuelven el estómago, al menos sacarán algo mejor de esto – tú me mostraste la diferencia entre el infierno y esto, yo tengo otra diferencia que enseñarte.

No le comprende, puede notarlo en su mirada. Pero lo comprenderá. Le quita la camisa, le saca la camiseta, le desnuda recreándose en el roce de su piel cuando lo acaricia accidentalmente. Dean está tenso, pero dócil, incluso parece algo asustado. No puede culparle. Pero su objetivo es que no vuelva a sentir temor de él o por él.

Se desnuda. Sam no es tonto, sabe que tiene un cuerpazo que haría babear a cualquiera, su hermano es un poco más bajo, más delgado, menos musculoso. Y el que babea es él.

- ¿Sigues queriendo la petaca? – Dean asiente con la cabeza comiéndoselo con los ojos – pues tendrás que ganártela

El pecoso suspira y vuelve a asentir. Sam le vuelve a besar, pero esta vez no es un beso de rabia o posesivo. Está siendo dulce, tierno. Pilla por sorpresa a Dean que durante un segundo es un bloque de hielo y después saca toda la ansiedad y se funde en sus brazos.

Sam sonríe, y Dean sonríe en su boca. Y todo está bien. Lo coge en brazos. Si no le ayudara enganchándose a su cuello y envolviéndole las piernas alrededor de la cintura, le costaría más trabajo, pero así puede llevarlo hasta la pared y subirlo aún más.

Dios, le está sonriendo ¡De verdad! No puede creerlo, cree que va a ponerse a llorar como una cría cuando le regalan un pony. Definitivamente Dean le saca de dentro todo lo nenaza que es. Lo mejor es que le importa un pimiento si le sigue sonriendo así.

La pared desconchada cruje ante el peso del mayor. Ambos ríen entre dientes bajo la preocupante lluvia de polvo que cae sobre ellos. Dean vuelve a besarle. Se lo está bebiendo entero, le está entregando toda su alma en ese beso. "Suelo" dice. Sam lo levanta aún más, su pene está atrapado entre ambos estómagos, el del castaño roza el trasero que coloca suavemente en posición.

- ¿Puedo? – suplica acariciando y acariciándose a su vez la punta y el lugar dónde quiere meterla

- Sí

Lo penetra despacio, controlando ambas respiraciones, haciéndole olvidar el dolor a base de besos. La tensión de sus brazos disminuye. Lo coge de la cintura y vuelve a penetrarlo más fuerte. El gemido no es de dolor, es una mezcla entre "Sí","Sammy", "Dios" y algo parecido a "Te quiero" (Aunque Dean no admitirá la última ni bajo tortura)

Empuja más y más fuerte. Sus brazos se aferran a su espalda, su boca a su hombro. Un hilo de sudor parte de la base de su cuello hasta el omoplato hipnotizando al castaño que no para de embestir, penetrándolo tanto como puede, un poco más y otro poco más. Los dientes de Dean se clavan en su hombro mordiendo, marcando, sin desgarrar la piel.

Sam va a correrse, no puede retrasar más el momento, "Dean" masculla, "Hazlo" le responde. Y se deja ir, encajándolo en la pared que vuelve a crujir y se agrieta sin que ninguno lo perciba.

Le deja bajar. Limpia con ternura los restos desmenuzados de la pintura de su espalda. Está agotado, pero Dean aún necesita más y tiene que dárselo, necesita dárselo. Coge la petaca de la discordia bebe un poco y con el calor del alcohol en la boca vuelve a besarlo.

El sofá los espera, el sofá y la enorme erección del pecoso que se ha abandonado por completo a sus labios, a sus manos, a sus indicaciones.

- Ven, siéntate – Sam se palmea los muslos y Dean se sienta, piel sobre piel. Le coloca las manos a la espalda y vuelve a sentirle tenso – no voy a atarte

- Hazlo si quieres – gruñe abriendo las piernas obediente

- Sólo si tú quieres que lo haga

- No, por favor

- Sólo enlaza los dedos ¿vale?

- Si

Besa su espalda y lo recuesta sobre su pecho, la cabeza descansando en su hombro, las piernas abiertas sobre sus muslos, tan excitado que una gota de semen se insinúa en la punta brillante y roja de su polla. Sam se la limpia con el pulgar mientras nota la humedad que escapa aún del trasero de Dean.

Toma la verga en su mano, y lo acaricia suavemente. El mayor intenta no moverse, no separar las manos, cuyos nudillos sienten el calor del sexo de Sam, relajado pero aún despierto. Jadea, la boca abierta, los ojos cerrados. El menor empieza a pellizcar un pezón y Dean no puede reprimir un quejido mientras embiste en la mano del castaño.

Es demasiado. Apenas puede razonar, mucho menos contenerse por más de unos segundos. Sam se da cuenta y lo abraza con ternura pero su mano no es tan tierna, es rápida, dura, inmisericorde. Los gemidos se convierten en un aullido cuando Dean explota de placer entre sus brazos.

- No he soltado las manos, Sammy – balbucea

- Lo sé – es él quien desenlaza sus dedos tiernamente, no le ha dejado levantarse y no le va a dejar levantarse – estoy orgulloso de ti

- Capullo – suspira feliz Dean

- Idiota – replica feliz Sam

Lo abraza y lo tiende a su lado en el sofá, haciendo la cuchara. Son las seis de la mañana. Ninguno habla, la respiración del pecoso se normaliza entre sus brazos. Ambos miran la vieja y cochambrosa petaca sobre la vieja y cochambrosa mesa de la vieja y cochambrosa casa.

- Esto es lo que mereces Dean – porque tiene que saberlo, esto es lo que merece, todo su amor, toda su pasión, no al Sam sin alma que nunca tuvo en cuenta lo que pudiera sentir – Esto y mucho más

Dean calla, envuelve con sus brazos los enormes brazos que lo rodean acunándolo en la piel de Sam. No desharán el abrazo hasta que suene el despertador a las ocho de la mañana. Por esta noche no hay Lucifer, no hay Dick Roman, no hay nadie más que ellos dos, un sofá destartalado y un abrazo interminable.

**Fin**


End file.
